Letters from a Londoner
by Apple Doodle
Summary: Inspired by the many letter writing fics out there, London has decided to write some too!
1. Hello

Hello everyone,

Well, since most of the world including my dad seems to be writing these letters, I though I'd give it a try. Many apologies if any of my replies are a little slow – dad's postal service is absolutely _awful. _Seriously, there are so many strikes in the Royal Mail it's a wonder anyone at my place receives any letters at all. Dad says I shouldn't complain, and says my Tubes have far more strikes. That's not true! And even if it was, the strikes on the London Underground aren't my fault! Blame the economy!

Ehem. Sorry about that little rant. I'm just a little stressed about the Olympics next year. Anyway, I look forward to your letters!

Elizabeth (but you can call me Lizzy) Kirkland, aka London

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, I'm jumping on the Bandwagon here. I can't wait to see what letters you guys send!


	2. Paris

_Bonjour ma cheri!_

_We haven't spoken in ages it seems, we need to go shopping, oui? Papa says that we are coming over to visit soon. I think he is eager to see your Papa; they have been getting along rather well lately, non?~ Maybe we should ask New York to also come along and her Papa! I can't wait, petite Londres, it's going to be so fun!~_

_The weather here is rather sunny lately, but I expect you don't really know what sun feels like. And how was your weather?_

_I hear that your tubes have been on strike lately; I hope you're okay!_

_Au revoir, Londres~_

_Love Paris xxxxx_

* * *

><p>Hey Paris!<p>

Yes it's true – I haven't been able to come and visit you recently since I've been so busy. Plus, Dad says you're a bad influence (which he is very wrong about. That whole incident in Hyde Park was in no way your fault. Neither was what happened last weekend. Even though the alcohol _did _belong to you, I take full responsibility for… whatever I did.)

Mm, I do believe a shopping trip is definitely in order. Perhaps we can go to Oxford Street when you come to visit? In fact, I'll call New York later to invite her – she's always a load of fun. Or maybe I'll use this new letter system…

Actually, my April was extraordinarily warm. I had _lots_ of sun. Besides, rain isn't bad; it makes the flowers grow…

Ah, they're off strike again now, so it's okay. Besides, don't you have twice the number of strikes I do? I hear your dad even has a strike timetable.

See you soon!

London


	3. Paris II

_Bonjour Londres~_

_I thought that your Papa was acting a little funny when I dropped you off; but perhaps it would've been better if you remembered your key, oui? How did it end up in the fountain, anyway?~_

_Ah, you don't remember what happened... let us just say that it involves you and an angry tube worker. But never mind, maybe I'll tell you another time..._

_That would be good! We have not spent a weekend together for a while, non? I shall ask Papa - I expect he will say yes. And I am happy that your weather has been sunny lately, perhaps it will stay that way for once? Just kidding, je t'aime ma petite Londres~_

_I guess I do, but now I'm used to it; I asked Amérique once and he said it was because I was capital just like you!_

_Au revoir!_

_Love Paris xxxxx_

* * *

><p>To Paris,<p>

Yeah, Dad was really mad about me losing my key. Probably not as mad as he was when we had to ring the doorbell at 4 in the morning. I don't really remember much… I'm pretty sure he could tell I was drunk, but you didn't have any alcohol _on you_, right?

A tube worker? W-what did I do?

Well, I sent New York a letter, so hopefully if she replies we can all go together. Yes, I hope the weather will stay warm too. We could go for a picnic or something.

Oh, by the way, how's your dad's act in Eurovision this year? It's tomorrow, right? I never watch it myself, so I wouldn't know. My dad's probably going to come last again – he always seems to. But then, he doesn't watch it either, so I don't suppose he cares.

You actually listened to America? Wait, you actually _asked _him something? And he gave you a decent answer? A non-crazy, non-superhero-related answer? Wow.

See you soon!  
>Lots of love<p>

London


	4. New York

_Hi, London!3_

_I love your dad:3 Y'know in the fan girl type of way. Especially since my dad (America) kind of...*ahem* likes him tew xD_

_I have a few questions, actually :D_

_1.) What's it like to be the daughter of Arthur Kirkland?_

_2.) Do you sense any 'tensions' between your dad, and mine? xD_

_and last.._

_3.) What's your opinion of Arthur's and Alfred's 'special relationship'_

_Sincerely, New York_

_AKA, Brooklyn B. Jones_

* * *

><p>Hello New York!<p>

I'm terribly sorry it's taken me so long to reply - I've just been so busy lately.

What's it like to have Arthur as my dad? Well, it has its ups and downs. Back when dad had his empire he made me feel like a princess – the most important girl in the whole world. He always brought me back amazing presents from when he went 'travelling' (though of course I knew that a lot of that travelling was really conquering and piracy). He's considerably grumpier these days, but at least without an empire he has more time for my siblings and I. The Blitz was pretty bad – I've lost count of the number of nights I spent crying in agony back then – but Dad always did his best to protect me. He can sometimes be a pain, though (as parents regularly are). He says that since I'm a capital I have all this 'responsibility'. Yeah, right. If Essex is allowed to wear a miniskirt and dye her hair, then why can't I?

What's it like to have America as your dad? It must be really fun, right?

Tensions? Yeah, I guess there have been certain 'tensions' between them for a while now. I keep getting the feeling there's a lot of subtext that I don't know about in the way they behave around each other these days.

Their relationship is certainly very 'special'. They've been so close for such a long time. They so obviously like each other, but they try to hide it behind their little arguments and insults.

Oh, by the way, can you make it to come shopping with Paris and I when she and her father come to visit? We're going to take Oxford Street by storm!

Lizzy


	5. Glasgow

_Dear Lizzy_

_Well hello Cousin its me Glasgow its good to see Im not the only one who wanted to do these letters._

_I know how you feel with the olympics Ive been so busy preparing the commonwealth games too._

_So how did you spend the royal wedding?_

_Hey how about if you have any spare time we could visit eachother._

_from Erin Kirkland (Glasgow)_

* * *

><p>Hi Erin! It's been a while, hasn't it?<p>

Ah yes, how are your Commonwealth preparations getting on? By the way, if you see an Olympic mascot anywhere around your place, be sure to kick it for me – they're a complete embarrassment! Next year they're going to make me look like an idiot in front of the whole world! They look like bloody erected penises with taxi lights on them for God's sake!

…Ehem. Sorry about that.

Ah, the Royal Wedding! That was soooo much fun! I swear I don't think I've been covered in that many flags in years. I spent the day sort of hopping between events – I went to Hyde Park where they were showing everything on a big screen. I then popped into a load of street parties, had about 6 pints of tea in between, and prevented Dad from getting too drunk during the celebrations. All in all it was a great day!

Yes, we really should! What would you like to do? It's coming up to summer, so hopefully the weather'll be better soon.

From Lizzy


	6. Glasgow II

_Dear Lizzy_

_Their going great all of my citizens have been so busy and happy that its was going to be here oh and dont say sorry My Dad and your dad would most likely say the same thing._

_The royal wedding was fun though it was a shame that most of the teens in Goavn got drunk at one of the street parties and the coppers came._

_mmh how about we meet up at Berick upoun tweed seeing as thats the border between our Dads Countrys_

_From Erin_

* * *

><p>Dear Erin<p>

I bet the Commonwealth Games'll be brilliant! My citizens are a little more cynical about the Olympics, but overall we're really excited too. I have this big clock in Trafalgar Square that's counting down the days until it starts (even though it broke the day after it was put up…).

Ooh, that's a shame. Oh well, at least you enjoyed it :)

Yeah, that sounds good. There's a beach there, right? Why don't we have a picnic on the beach? It might be a little cold, but that shouldn't be a problem. I visited Plymouth over Easter and managed to swim in the sea by her place, so if I can stand to be in the cold sea there, then I'm sure I can do a beach up North.

See you soon,

Lizzy


	7. Paris III

_Salut Londres!~_

_I wondered why your père was so angry… and of course not, I hid the bottle behind my back!~ I have such clever ideas sometimes, oui?_

_Erm, are you sure you want to know, ma cheri? Maybe I should save it for say, when we meet up to go shopping?_

_Ah, a picnic sounds nice: I shall bring some delicious French food! I just hope that New York does not bring those dégoûtant burgers. And Londres; why don't you just bring some nice strawberries or something, non? Do not worry your pretty little head about cooking~_

_Papa was a little bit touchy about Eurovision this year. I think it was the fact that it was not sung in French. But the singer looked a lot like my papa! I almost thought he had gone onto stage and started singing himself! I must say, your… boy band wasn't too bad this year. They were extremely good looking, which made up for their singing._

_Maybe it wasn't Amérique after all; ah, I remember. It was Uncle Mathieu! He looks so much like Uncle Alfred I get so confused sometimes. I get confused a lot, though…_

_Mon dieu, I have to go! Reply soon, ma belle Londres~_

_Love Paris xxxxx_

* * *

><p>Hey Paris<p>

Ah, ok. So long as he didn't see… Wait a sec – behind your back? What about when you were walking _away_?

…Perhaps you're right. I'm not sure I even want to know. Hey, speaking of shopping, what was with your turning up as I was leaving a meeting this morning demanding 'fun and ice-cream'? You never really explained it the time; you just sort of dragged me across Piccadilly Circus until we found an ice-cream van outside St James' Park. Now, I understand that you couldn't pay for yourself because you only had euros on you, but you still owe me for the last time, so I'd appreciate it if you paid me back next time, ok?

Oh, I don't mind cooking, honestly! I enjoy it! I can get out dad's old cookbook and make some scones or something~

Ah, I thought I was the only one who noticed that! Well, I didn't actually pay much attention, but I had to reassure Dad that he hadn't come last. Again. So I watched a little, and saw clips of your dad's act. And don't start hitting on Blue! They're too old… or young… or sophisticated for you.

Ah, I see. Yes, I too find it extremely difficult to tell the difference between them. Speaking if which, have you… erm… seen Ottawa lately? How is he? I haven't seen him in a while. Well, if you see him, say hi for me okay?

From London

P.S. I really don't understand why you insist on addressing me as London when you write, yet you were the first one to start calling me Lizzy in the first place. Do you remember how Dad hated the name? He insisted you call me Elizabeth. Gosh, that was such a long time ago, wasn't it?


	8. Singapore

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_My time is limited, so I shall keep this letter brief._

_How are you today? I am having a good day, myself. Your father paid a visit to me yesterday. He was very kind and respected my tight schedule. He knew that when I had to go do some business related things, that I had to do business related things. Unlike stupid Alfred, who just wanted to play the whole time, even when I needed to work. The only odd thing about your father is that he seems to like to talk to non-existent creatures. Otherwise, he was very likable._

_selamat tinggal!_

_~Yovani Chong_

_(Singapore)_

* * *

><p>Dear Yoynai,<p>

I'm very well thank you. Paris almost got lost visiting me earlier today because she wouldn't follow my directions, but other than that it's been a very good day.

Ah yes, Dad is very businesslike when it comes to visits. I'm glad the trip went well. I hear where you live is wonderful, and I'd love to come and see you myself one day in the future.

Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that. I keep telling him that other nations can't see creatures of magical origins, so he should keep it to himself.

It's lovely to talk to you!

- Elizabeth


	9. Glasgow III

_Dear Lizzy_

_Oh Edinburgh told me about that whole clock breaking thing for some reason he was giggled up._

_yeah we could have a picnic up their by the beach_

_well Im glad that the SPL is done and Im so happy that My rangers won._

_From Erin_

* * *

><p>Dear Erin<p>

Yes, the whole thing was a complete embarrassment. I saw the clock earlier today, actually – it was functioning adequately, thank goodness.

Great! I'll bring some food and a flask of tea! Do you take milk? Sugar? I can never remember.

Ah yes, the Scottish Premier League. Congrats!

From Lizzy


	10. New York II

_Yeah, having America as my dad is pretty beasty :3_

_Although, he keeps bringing me back hamburgers, and I'm vegetarian. So that gets annoying after a while._

_I think we should create a plan to get the two idiots together. It would be awesome to have you as a step sister :D_

_Tell Artie I said hi!:D_

_And I would love to shop with you guys! We're totally taking you to a hair salon and show Essex up._

_With lots of city love (and pollution,_

_Brooklyn B. Jones~_

* * *

><p>To Brooklyn,<p>

Ooh, that must be… odd. I have a few McDonalds at my place, and there's a _lot_ of meat in those burgers. Hey, is it true your dad's burgers are even bigger than the ones we have over here?

Yeah, we really should! And you'd certainly be a brilliant stepsister to me!

Sure, I'll tell him.

Oh definitely! That'd be fantastic! Though my hair is a little… untameable.

I've got enough pollution of my own, thanks~

From Lizzy


	11. New York III

_Lizzy,_

_Yes, very much so._

_I've visited England with dad once, and he wouldn't stop complaining about how thin the meat was compared to a McDonald's Big Mac. He even boycotted the poor thing._

_Oh, by the way, you might want to tell Paris that her dad and my dad paired up to prank yours. They sent him a chain mail for bad luck, and intend to make it come true~_

_And...here's the 50 bucks Alfred stole from Arthur's wallet yesterday when he 'hugged' him_

_Lots of love!_

_BBJ_

* * *

><p>Brooklyn,<p>

I seriously don't understand how your dad could possibly manage to eat burgers that big! And last time I saw him he ate _three_!

Oh yeah sure I'll tell her. Hah, my dad hates chain mail, so I can't wait to see his face when the warning at the end comes true – it'll be priceless! Out of interest, what did it say?

Ah excellent. I have a feeling he was looking for this, and came to the conclusion that _I _took it. I'll give it back to him later.

See you when you come to visit!

Lizzy


	12. Glasgow IV

_Dear Lizzy_

_well its good that it is working again oh yeah Orkney wanted to say Hi_

_Would you like me to take some Tablet (you know the sugary biscuit) and I take Milk and no sugar_

_Thank you_

_from Erin_

* * *

><p>Dear Erin,<p>

Tell Orkney I say Hi back~

Ah I love those! I had them last time I came to your dad's house. They're yummy! Milk and no sugar. Got it. Dad's trying to persuade me to stop having sugar in mine. He says it's bad for my teeth. I tell him I'll stop when he does.

See you soon!

From Lizzy


	13. New York IV

_Yeahhh...that was only because he had eaten 4 others before he seen you guys ._._

_LOL! This:_

_Dear Unlucky receiver..._

_At midnight, two men will come into which ever room you sleep, because they know that you often sleep in your guest room._

_One will molest you, while the other will force iced lattes down your throat._

_UNLESS..._

_You send this too 100 people on your email._

_If you don't have this many contacts...well, that's awful bad._

_THIS IS TRUE._

_DO NOT DISREGARD THIS._

_They knew he didn't know that many people xD It's going to happen on the first, so You better give him a fair warning._

_I'll see you too!_

_Brooke_

* * *

><p>Dear Brooklyn,<p>

Seven hamburgers? Seriously? That many? Wow.

Ah, that's going to be brilliant! I can't wait to see his reaction! Even if he did know that many people, he wouldn't send it. He'd think it impolite to spam other people's inboxes with chain letters.

Me? Warn him? Nah, not warn – I'll just taunt him about it, constantly going on about how one day he'll be molested in the middle of the night~

Lizzy


	14. Oslo

_Heyya~!_

_This is Emma speaking! (Oslo, capital of Norway!)_

_I just thought of saying Hi, you know, random, cause these letter's are just so fun!_

_Love,_

_Emma~_

* * *

><p>Hello Emma,<p>

How are you? How's your weather been? I'm currently in a good mood because although it's rained all day, right now it's rather sunny.

Yes, I agree. It's always fun to keep in contact with everyone!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth


	15. Glasgow V

_Dear Lizzy_

_Wow , you know me and Orkney are the only scottish Girls in our family_

_Okay Ill bring the Tablet and maybe some Irn Bru (Dundee says Its our Main export , the Dumpty)_

_Oh yes have to seen Manchester Lately Ive been looking for him_

_From Erin_

* * *

><p>Dear Erin,<p>

A house full of brothers, huh?

Ooh, lovely! I haven't had Irn Bru for a while. Oh, how is Dundee, by the way?

I saw Manchester the other day, actually. If I see my little brother again any time soon, I'll tell him you were looking for him.

From Lizzy


	16. Paris IV

_Bonjour Londres~_

_… Ah, I didn't think of that~ You don't think he saw, do you?_

_Ma cheri, do not pretend that I didn't make your whole day better! It was only a dull Olympics meeting, non?_

_What do you do in those boring meetings of yours, anyway? You should really start skipping like I do! Papa doesn't mind, he just laughs~ But it was fun meeting up, oui? Even I did manage to get lost on the way again; I don't understand how your house keeps changing… I'll pay you back eventually, petite Lizzy, don't worry. I'll also eventually bring back all those umbrellas I keep accidently borrowing without permission..._

_Londres, really, you do not need to make the effort. And I was sure my Papa burnt your Papa's old cookbooks a while ago? Leave the cooking for moi~_

_It was rather surprising that your act did well this year; I think at one point you were first, were you not? Blue are très beau – could you possibly introduce me at some point? I would love to… get to know them~_

_Ooh la la, does little Lizzy like Ottawa? He has been looking extremely fine lately – he was visiting just the other day. I shall have to drag him round the next time I visit with Papa; if you do not mind sharing him. ;)_

_I call you Londres because it's sounds so cute! But I shall call you Lizzy if you prefer. And oui, I do remember. Your papa was so demanding that I called you Elizabeth but I fought my ground and won!_

_Vous voir, ma amour~_

_Love Paris xxxxx_

* * *

><p>Hi Paris,<p>

Considering how angry he was, I'm going to assume he did indeed see. Oh, by the way, did you get in any trouble with _your_ dad? Mine said he'd be right on the phone to France once he was done yelling at me.

Yes, I must admit it was rather fun. Although I did end up getting soaked in the rain because you had my umbrella… hang on, wait a sec, 'all those umbrellas'? So _that's_ where they went! I've been looking for those! Hey, have you by any chance taken one of mine _every single time_ we've been caught in the rain?

I must admit your cooking is delicious, and I can't find Dad's cookbooks anywhere so I guess they really did get burned. Such a shame – there were some excellent recipes in there.

Yes, we were top… for a few minutes. Oh well. We did ten times better than last year, when we only got 10 points. And no. Absolutely not. I am _not_ introducing you to _any_ British boy bands. Just no.

N-no! N-not at all! N-not in that way! And even if I did, I wouldn't share. It's not like I'd stand a chance against your flirting and 'French charm' as you call it anyway!

I don't mind you calling me London – I quite like calling you Paris. Gosh yes, that argument was… long.

Lizzy

x


End file.
